


Naughty and Nice

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin thought that this would be an awful Christmas until a surprise package arrives for her on her porch. Will her surprise visitor remind her that naughty can be nice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jekkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/gifts).



Erin frowned a little as she opened her front door. She was certain she had heard the doorbell chime, and yet there was no one standing there. Then, she looked down at the ground and noticed a large box sitting on the porch, festively wrapped. Crouching down, she gently pushed it with her finger, wondering who had left it.

The card caught her eye, and she slipped it out from beneath the ribbon and slid her finger beneath the seal, opening it quickly. "Erin, if you want to use what you find in this package, leave the wreath on the front door. I'll knock four times, so you'll know it's me." She stopped reading and looked around, trying to suss out just who had left her the package. The writing was vaguely familiar, like something from a dream, but the exclusion of a signature lent the whole thing a slightly sinister feel.

Sighing, she picked up the package and brought it inside. After locking the door once more, Erin carried the package to her living room and sank down onto the floor in front of the small tree she had set up. She wasn't expecting much of a Christmas, her children still weren't speaking to her after her sudden reappearance, and David had made it quite clear that he had moved on in the short time she had been tucked away, pretending to be dead.

Stifling the sob that threatened to slip from her throat, she carefully removed the wrapping paper from the package and then stared at the plain brown box. "Go on, Erin Elaine. There's nothing in there that will hurt you," she whispered to herself as she peeled the packing tape away from the flaps and then opened them.

A miasma of scents wafted out of the box, and she smiled as she recognized strawberry and watermelon. Reaching in, she pulled out the wreath her secret admirer had been talking about, a loud affair of purple, pink , and electric blue, feathers. "Penelope wouldn't do anything cruel, even if she is with David now. She knows me well enough not to hurt me," Erin said as she set the wreath on the coffee table.

The next thing she pulled out of the box made her blush. It was a set of fuzzy green and red handcuffs, the kind that only lovers used. And she had no lover to speak of at the moment. Reaching in once more, she grabbed hold of something silky and she tugged it out, drawing in a shallow breath at the sight of thigh high, bright red, fishnet stockings.

"This, this can't be," she whispered, thinking back to that one night she had let herself go. It had been shortly after she'd left rehab, and while she couldn't drink, she had gone to the bar, eager to let her hair down and dance. She had needed a way to feel free. And when a pair of hands had closed around her hips, drawing her back into soft, giving, flesh, she hadn't pulled away, even when those fresh hands had slid up to cup her breasts. It had only been when she had turned in those arms to look at who was touching her that she had pulled away and gasped. She had not been expecting to see a slightly tipsy Emily Prentiss, and the woman had been equally as shocked. But then, one thing had led to another, and Erin found that being naughty could be nice.

A tiny smile spread across her lips as she reached in once more and took out a heavy stocking. That was where the aromas were coming from, and she peeked in to see a vast assortment of edible body paint pots. She knew that she couldn't possibly use all these herself, and then her gaze was drawn back to the wreath. It was worth it, she thought as she stood and picked up the wreath, hurrying over to the front door and hanging it up.

With bated breath, she waited by the door, anxious to hear those four knocks on the door. It didn't take long, and she smiled at the welcome sound. Tearing open the door, she looked into the face of Emily Prentiss and she smiled widely. "Emily."

"Erin." And then the woman was sweeping into her house, wrapping her arms around Erin's waist and hugging her tightly. "You figured it out!"

"Of course. Who else would show up on my doorstep on Christmas Eve with naughty treats, making certain that I will have a nice holiday?" And then she leaned in and captured Emily's lips in a bruising kiss, holding her close.

The younger woman groaned into her mouth, her hands palming her ass and squeezing roughly as the kiss lingered on. Erin thrust her tongue into Emily's mouth, gasping a little as she nipped at it. "Oh, god, Erin, if we keep going like this, I'm going to take you right here on the floor. And my back is not up for that at the moment."

Breathing heavily, she nodded and clasped Emily's hand and dragged her into the living room. "You take the body paint and handcuffs up to my bedroom, I'll go and get ready for you." Grabbing the fishnet stockings off the table, she scurried upstairs before Emily could grab hold of her once more.

Darting into her bedroom, she rummaged through her lingerie drawer and pulled out a red lace and silk teddy and the matching pair of panties. Then she made her way into the master bath and locked the door, stripping down quickly. Suddenly, she was thankful for the full length mirror that hung on the door, and she looked at her body critically. She had put on a few pounds recently, but she still looked good, she thought, cupping a breast and biting her lip as the nipple stiffened instantly.

"Are you almost ready?" Emily asked through the door and she stilled, smiling at herself.

"Just about, Emmy. You won't have to wait long." Sighing happily, she stepped into her panties and smoothed them over her ass. Then she tugged the teddy over her head, letting it fall down around her hips. Finally, she rolled the stockings up her legs, tying the ribbons into bows. Suddenly, she wished that she had a pair of red marabou slippers to slip onto her feet, and she pouted a little.

Emily rattled the door handle and she started a bit. "Come on, you're beautiful just as you are. And I want to use some of this body paint before we reach a new year."

"Yes, Emily," she sighed out, smoothing the teddy across her stomach and smiling at herself in the mirror before slowly opening the door and reclining against the jamb, letting her smile turn sultry.

"Damn."

The soft exclamation made Erin's heart flutter and she arched an eyebrow, crooking her finger at Emily, beckoning her to her side. Once Emily was in front of her, she wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist and pecked at her lips delicately. "Do you like what you see?"

"I think you know that I do, Erin." Emily's hand crept up her side to cup one of her breasts, and Erin bit back her groan. "How am I supposed to paint you, though, when you've covered up my canvas?"

"Umm, I think you'll come up with something," she purred in reply, and Emily nodded, tugging her over to the bed. Emily slipped the first strap of the negligee off her shoulder, and Erin raised an eyebrow. "No buildup?"

"Oh, I need you naked for this. Well, except for the hose. Those will stay on." A wicked grin spread across Emily's face as she closed the first manacle around her wrist before attaching it to the bedpost. "And I brought a matching set," she whispered, pushing Erin onto the bed carefully before stripping the teddy off her completely.

"G-good," Erin said with a shudder as Emily's long hair brushed over her breasts.

"Now, I know that you love watermelon, so I'll save that for you, but I'm going to start with the cherry." Emily attached Erin's other arm to the bedpost before taking out a pot and brush, opening it and dipping the brush inside. "I think I'll sweeten these plump treats first," she whispered, painting Erin's erect nipples.

She bit back a groan, and then gasped as Emily closed her lips around the closest nipple, sucking strongly, her tongue cleaning off every drop of the edible paint. "Oh god, Emmy, I'm so close."

"Already? How long has it been?"

"Ever since I returned. Dave moved on, and my hand wasn't doing it for me."

"That is something I'm going to have to remedy. Good thing I have a month long vacation." Emily looked up at her, and Erin nodded. "Good. I'll bring my bags over tomorrow. Tonight will be all about you." Emily pressed a tender kiss to the still wet peak before peppering her chest with kisses and then sucking and nipping at that nipple.

Erin dug her hands into the covers, trying to hold off the coming orgasm. Blindly, she arched her hips up against Emily's body, encouraging her to continue on, and her lover took the hint, tugging the silk panties off her body before kissing her way down to her core. Erin felt the first waves of the orgasm lap at her mind, and she gave herself over to the pleasure as soon as she felt Emily's skillful lips close around her clit.

Emily didn't let up, though, continuing to eat her out as the orgasm built and built. Erin felt so out of control, so overwhelmed, but still, she trusted Emily to take care of her as the most intense orgasm she had ever felt crashed through her body. Erin kept her eyes closed as she panted for breath, trying to regain her senses. "You're mine, Erin."

"Forever and always?" she queried, reaching down to run her fingers through Emily's black hair, her eyes still shut.

"Yes." Her fingers stilled, and she drew in a strangled gasp. She hadn't been serious when she had asked that, and yet, she had received a serious answer. "That is, unless you wanted to stay here."

"Oh, London. I forgot about London. Would I get a posh accent like yours?"

"Probably. And you would sound thoroughly adorable with it." Emily pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh. "And it would be a chance to start over, away from everything here that unsettles you."

"I could be your kept woman," she teased gently, once more stroking her lover's hair.

"Or you could work with me and Clyde at Interpol. I know you, you get bored much too easily to be a kept woman," Emily replied with a laugh before starting to kiss her way back up her body. With infinite care, she released her wrists, and Erin encircled her lover with her arms. "What do you say? Be my partner, in everything?"

"I think that you know the answer to that already. And maybe my children will want to visit, now that I'm in London and all." She puckered her lips, and Emily kissed her sweetly. It was hard not to groan against her lips, and then Emily's hand was once more cupping her breast, slowly stroking her nipple. "You keep that up and I'll promise you my undying love."

"I rather like the sound of that. But I think that we should start with something a little less heady. I enjoy spending time with you."

Erin nodded and snuggled close to Emily, letting her pull the covers up around their bodies as they exchanged kisses. "I enjoy spending time with you, too. You let me be naughty."

"You are a naughty minx, Erin Strauss, I just bring out that side. My sweet minx." Emily kissed her once more and Erin nipped at her lower lip. "See, there are those teeth that I adore. Mark me, make me yours."

"All you had to do was ask." Erin kissed along Emily's jaw and down her neck until she reached her lover's pulse point. Taking Emily at her word, she carefully bit down and sucked, leaving behind a magnificent hickey. "My Emily."

They both sighed at the same time, and Erin rested her head on Emily's chest, letting the strong beating of her heart lull her into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
